


By The Way, Nice Suit

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: niko's FAHC ramblings [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, look i just wanted to write trevor in a suit, ryan doesnt do too much in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: Geoff's first thought is, "Oh, fuck, his suit's nicer than mine."





	By The Way, Nice Suit

**Author's Note:**

> so trevor wore a suit in on the spot ep 46 and i was living for it  
> so to celebrate my love of trevor's suit i wrote this

Ryan hefts his rifle and looks at Geoff, mask expressionless. Geoff sighs. “I’ll be fine. It’s a friendly meeting, and besides, not like I’m going in unarmed.” He taps the inner pocket of his suit.

Ryan shrugs and stands aside, and Geoff knocks on the frosted glass door before entering.

 _Oh, fuck, his suit is nicer than mine_ , is Geoff’s first thought. He attempts to smooth out his slightly rumpled blazer and extends a hand to the man now standing behind the dark wooden desk.

“Mr Ramsey, a pleasure to be doing business with you!” Firm handshake, Geoff notes. He’s a charismatic guy. He’ll go far.

“Likewise, Collins.” Geoff sits opposite Collins and folds his hands onto the desk.

Collins waves a hand airily. “Please, call me Trevor. Our teams are going to be on a first-name basis, so it only seems right that we do the same.”

Shit, he’s casual.

“Of course, that’s understandable. Call me Geoff.” We’re off to a good start, he thinks. Crime bosses need as many friends as they can get, and it's already looking like they'll both benefit from this alliance.

“I'm not sure if you know this already, but my crew are pretty big fans of the Fakes, Geoff. They’re very excited to be working with your team.”

Geoff looks flattered. “Thanks, Trevor. My boys are excited to work with the B-Team as well. They think you guys have a lot of potential.” He pauses a little, swishing the taste of whiskey around in his mouth. “And, y’know, I think you’ve got a lot of potential as a boss in this city. With a bit of time and a few connections I might even be answering to you one day.”

Trevor’s face lights up. “You really think so?”

Geoff nods. “Yeah, man! Hell, if I’m ever out of action for some reason I’d definitely want you to lead my boys.”

Trevor looks a little star-struck. “I…really? That’s…wow! I mean, not that I want you off the scene any time soon, but…” He flails a little, and Geoff panics a little.

"I don’t want me off the scene either, it’d make planning this heist very difficult.” Geoff attempts to steer the conversation back to where it was meant to be. 

Trevor somehow manages to compose himself and pulls some blueprints from drawers and files, and Geoff breathes an inwards sigh of relief as they begin to discuss.

It’s maybe half an hour later that Geoff stands from his seat and shakes hands with Trevor. It’s an unspoken agreement to turn the handshake into a hug, and Trevor flashes another one of his smiles dripping with charm.

“So we’ll get our teams together next time, yeah?” he asks.

“Looking forward to it!” Geoff smiles. This kid is gonna go far.

Before the door closes, Geoff calls back into the office, “By the way, I like your suit!”

“That personality and that blue suit are gonna get him places,” he remarks to Ryan outside the door.

Ryan manages to look bemused through the mask.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
